


A Girl with a Plan

by SrebrnaFH



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feminism, Michelle Jones paints, Murals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Michelle creates a mural. Unlike so many others, NOT in the memory of Tony Stark.





	A Girl with a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small piece, because I feel that not only Tony deserves to be depicted on the walls.

Michelle had a Plan. Well, a draft of a Plan. A general idea of what she wanted to do. She also had several cans of spray paint, an empty wall and a free afternoon. And a boyfriend who had kindly transported her to that particular abandoned rooftop and left her there when she asked for some ‘me and art’ time.

She shook out the black can and licked her lips.

She had seen many of the paintings from the 20′s - the previous 20′s. Her guilty pleasure was collecting postcards with reprints of Alphonse Mucha posters, so she knew the aesthetics well enough. She had never painted in it herself and she had never before wished to, but it suddenly seemed appropriate to the situation.

_Just like Leia, but real,_ she whispered in her thoughts and raised her hand, drawing the first line of the frame.

Black.

Red.

Russet.

Pale pink.

White.

Sharp green.

Electric blue.

Orange.

Peter had helped her to carry the cans to the roof of an empty factory without questioning the choice of colours she picked.

He trusted her to know what she was doing. It was a nice, new feeling. Sending goosebumps down her arms.

A wave of russet-red hair. A soft profile. One green eye. Red lips. Electricity of a weapon’s discharge. A blush. Whiteness of the hand resting upon the grip of a gun.

Black of the skinsuit, broken by slight blue contours.

An orange background, like a setting, dying sun.

A green lizard of six heads, dead below her feet.

And, in the blue and green, above her head, an inscription.

**~*~*~* N * A * R *~*~*~**

_ **Santa Natalia of the Stone** _

Michelle threw the last can into her bag and zipped it up.

Peter would be back soon. She hoped he would see the mural before the dusk.


End file.
